Gaara's Story
by ydy
Summary: Gaara's story some years after meeting Naruto. To become Kazekage he is encouraged to get married and secure an heir for the Sand Country. He falls for a girl that might be a threat to everything he knows and cares about. Later chaps. Yaoi,Yuri
1. Pick A Bride

Most of these characters from this story are from the Manga and Anime series of Naruto. i do not own them.

Although i rated it "M"...right now it is not, it will in later on chapters.

-Thanks

ydy

* * *

Pick A Bride

Strangely the sun was up; shining through the window as Gaara's eyes was open looking at the ceiling. Ever since the chunin exams, Gaara has tried to control the Jinchuuriki within him and so far Shukaku never took over him when Gaara slept. It has been years since he was in Konoha; however he trained every waking moment to be just like him…the one that taught him how to live. Ever since that day, he has tried to live with the prejudice that everyone felt for him and everyday he tried to convince them that he has changed and that he will protect their country and everything precious to him. He knew Kankurou was coming to wake him up to train with him by the vibration of the floor before Kankurou knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Gaara," Kankurou said through the door, "but it is time to wake up."

Gaara just grunted, "Ammm."

Gaara turned his head towards the window to look at the rays of light hitting his floor when he noticed that Kankurou was still at the other side of the door.

"Is there something else?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Baki wanted me to tell you that today you and I would not be training. The elders had decided that it is time for you to carry on the lineage and they have chosen some girls for you to choose from. He said you knew about this for sometime now and that the time to choose is today."

Gaara just lay there not knowing how to take the news Kankurou just gave him. He just thought that it would not have happened that fast. He thought they at least of gave him a couple more years.

"AhhHemm" Kankurou cleared his throat, "Gaara the ceremony will be in three hours. Baki wanted me to help you get ready."

Gaara looked back out the window, it seemed as if the years went by so fast since Konoha and he wonders what Naruto was doing right now.

"No Kankurou, I would not be needing your help right now, however when I do I will call for you, thank you." Gaara said.

Then he felt Kankurou's footstep move from his door to the hallway then right to the stairs getting farther and farther away from his room. Gaara looked back out the window wondering why today was sunny when it was the season of night. Next to his bed, Gaara keeps a picture of his mother and her bother as a reminder of who he is everyday. On the opposite wall of the closet sits a desk with books and books about the sand country and the laws of sand country. Gaara got up from his bed and opened his closet. There were always fresh, new clothes the elders provided for him, but he always wore his dirty old clothes so the elders decided to make the same outfit for him to wear everyday. After Gaara was done dressing, he walked out of his room towards the stairs leading him to the roof of the mansion. There he knew he would find Kankurou.

Kankurou turned his head as he heard Gaara opened the door.

"I knew this would have been the first place you would be when you have finally decided to leave that room of yours." Kankurou said as Gaara walked toward him stretching his arms towards the sky.

"I can't help it, I like the view."

They stood next to each other looking towards the sun rising up. From there they could see every roof top of every building and house. From there they could see the outskirts of the city and how far their country of sand spreads. Even if he tried looking far towards the edge of their country, all he could see are sand mounds surrounding them.

"How come you didn't tell me about the elder's decision for you?" Kankurou said and they stood there just looking, taking the scenery in.

"I didn't know they wanted me to do this so suddenly. I thought I had a couple more years." Gaara said as he looked at Kankurou.

"Still, I am your brother; I think I had a right to know what is happening with you."

"I understand you, but there isn't anything you or I could have done to persuade the elders to change their minds. They think they need an heir for this country to survive and I'm that person. Once I am married, I would be Kazekage of the Sand and protect those who I love and this country."

Gaara looked at his brother and patted him on the shoulder comforting him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I will choose who my wife will be and if I wished I could decline to marry her and be Kazekage with out a wife." Gaara said as he looked at Kankurou smiling.

Kankurou smiled back, relieved that Gaara has thought things through. He did not want Gaara to live life by the elder's decision his whole life. He wanted Gaara to think for himself and what he wanted for himself.

"C'mon, Kankurou," Gaara said walking toward the door, "lets go get something to eat, I'm starving."

As they started walking towards the door, Gaara looked up towards the sky seeing no clouds thinking what a day today would be. Then suddenly from the corner of his eye a shadow of a flash move from the ground to the sky caught his eye. He turned his head toward the sun where he saw the flash, but when he did, he did not see anything. When he looked back up, he thought that it was weird to see that there was a cloud in the sky and that it was moving pretty fast. Gaara did not give it another thought and began walking towards the door.

"Gaara what is it? Is there something wrong?" Kankurou said, "Why did you stop?"

"Oh it was nothing, I just thought I saw something from the east, but it was nothing," Gaara smiled, "lets go, huh?"

Kankurou smiled back and answered.

"So you finally saw "it", huh?"

Gaara turned around to look back at Kankurou.

"It?"

"Yeah, there's this myth that's spreading about the "Fire Angel" that protects this country."

"Fire angel?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Haven't you heard it?" answered Kankurou.

Gaara shook his head from side to side.

"Well, the story supposedly goes that the "Fire Angel" started showing when we got back from Konoha. The angel watches over everyone, making sure that everyone is not sad or lonely. It came here because you were lonely and full or anger. They say it came here to save you and save this country. So every morning and evening when the sun rises and sets, there has been a sighting of the "Fire Angel" to let everyone know that she is here protecting us."

"Why is it that I haven't been notified of this "Fire Angel"?" Gaara asked Kankurou.

"Well, it's just a myth…no one really sees her, it has only been a flash of a shadow from the corner of every witness's eyes. It's not a reliable source." Kankurou answered back.

"Has anyone investigated this "Fire Angel"?"

"Well, no…it's just that if this "Fire Angel" was true then she's not harming anyone and it's been years since the first sighting and she hasn't tried to hurt anyone yet…and well, if it's fake then we would be wasting time looking for her. Anyways, I think the people like the idea of the angel and what it represents."

"Why do you keep calling the "Fire Angel" "she"?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, everyone said that the angel is a girl so I just thought I was a girl too. And wouldn't it be nice that the "Fire Angel" was a girl? I mean, just think, it's a girl...that's an angel...that takes away everyone's sorrow and pain. I think it's kind of sexy." Kankurou said as he started chuckling.

When they finally walked into the kitchen Temari was already eating breakfast. She looked up at them frowning.

"What took you guys so long?" Temari complained, "I waited as long as I could for you guys to come down and when I finally lost my will to hunger I decide to eat then to find that you guys finally came down! It makes me look so inconsiderate!"

Gaara laughed at the sight that Temari was in.

"It's okay, if you're hungry, go ahead and eat, we don't mind eating after you."

Kankurou and Gaara grabbed some fruit and sat on the table. When they were almost done eating Baki walked into the dining room in a hurry. He stopped beside Gaara and bowed down to him.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you while you're eating," he said, "however, the time of meeting your future bride has been changed. Everyone is waiting for you down stairs."

Gaara looked at Baki and said. "What do you mean by "everyone"?"

"Well, the elder's have chosen girls from respectable families in the city…"

"Also known as prudish, spoiled, quiet, obedient, rich girls." Kankurou whispered into Gaara's ears.

"…you then meet each one and you get a chance to talk with them. After that you will have to choose your bride…"

"I feel sorry for you man!" Kankurou whispered, "they might not even answer your question, they'll just laugh at everything you say. And when they do say something, it would be like, 'Oh, Gaara you're so strong', then after hours of meeting the girls saying the same thing, you'll have to choose the spoiled, prudish, rich girl or the quiet, prudish, obedient, bookworm, rich girl."

"…after all, it is your decision." Baki said.

Gaara finished his last fruit in his bowl and stood up.

"I'm ready." Gaara said.

All of them got up and walked toward the stairs.


	2. Greenhouse Tryst

Most of these characters are owned by the manga and anime show called Naruto. i do not own them.

fanfiction does not let us write rated "MA" so visit my homepage for **a full complete story of Gaara's Story **

by clicking on my name then click homepage.

_**This version would be Rated M only.**_

Just a taste of what's to come...

-ydy

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: Greenhouse Tryst

When they reached the formal dining hall, Gaara realized that he was underdressed for the event. However, he did not give it much more thought being that whatever he wore would not have mattered anyway because he would feel uncomfortable in anything else other than his clothing that he wore everyday for training. Just like Kankurou said, every girl there was a spoiled, prudish, rich girl or the quiet, prudish, obedient, bookworm, rich girl, and just like Kankurou said they complemented him with the same line, 'Oh, Gaara you're so strong.' It has been four hours of meeting noble parents and their daughters and Gaara's patience was wearing thin. He decided to go out on to the terrace to get some air. When he walked out the open doors he saw what seemed to him a well-dressed girl standing by the entrance to the stairs that leaded to the green house. Through out the four hours, he tried to remember if he met her before, however, if he did he does not remember her name.

"Sunny day don't you think for the season of night?" Gaara said walking towards her.

She turned her head toward the voice that just spoken to her and smiled saying, "Yes it is isn't?"

"Well I guess I'm not the only one trying to get some fresh air from that crowded place, huh?" Gaara teased her.

"Huh? Oh, that…well, to be honest with you, I'm not one of the prospect brides." She said.

"Oh, well then in that case, I guess I won't have to win you over with my wit and make you laugh."

She looked at him as he reached her side and said.

"Well you're in luck, because here you get to be yourself!"

"Yeah, being myself…" Gaara answered back thinking about what she meant by that. "So…" he continued, "what brings you here to the mansion and to the terrace if you have no business here?"

"Oh, my cousin is one of the prospected wife-to-be and I guess I'm here for moral support."

"Moral support?"

"Yeah," she answered, "she's doesn't have such a strong will to stand-up for herself and defy her parents so she asked me to be here so I can "support" her and her parents decision."

"Okay," he sighed, "I guess I get the idea."

"Anyways, if the poor bastard picks my cousin then she'll have a fit and I guess I'm the only one who could clam her down," she said while looking up towards the sun, then looking back at the man she said, "In other words I'm her life coach if the guy chooses her."

"Poor bastard you say?" Gaara asked. "Do you even know this "poor bastard" that you speak of?"

"No," she blurted out, "but, he's doing this for the elders so they'll have a guarantee of an heir to this country, but has anyone ever thought about what he wants? Or how it feels to a girl to be chosen a husband they don't even know? I mean, sure he's going to be Kazekage of the Sand and any girl would be lucky to marry the Kazekage, but what about liking and loving someone before getting married." She looked at him then added, "Do you know what I mean? It's like marrying to a stranger…and I heard that this groom to be is supposed to be the strongest ninja in the country of sand and that he has a temper to match with it."

"Oh, yeah," Gaara said, "What else have you heard about this "groom"?"

"Oh…if I tell you please don't tell anyone, please?" she pleaded.

"Sure you have my word." Gaara said as he raised his hand to put in to his heart.

"Just to let you know, I've been living here for not too long ago…"

"I can tell it shows" Gaara said.

"ANYWAYS, when I arrived to live here, they kept me mostly inside, not wanting me to go out and make friends. So for a better part of two years I hardly went outside, but whenever I got the chance, I met as much people as possible. One day, I met a boy who is now one of my best friends now and he told me all about this guy named Gaara."

"And what do you think about this Gaara?" He asked her.

"AhhHemm." Kankurou cleared his throat, and then said. "It's time to get back."

She looked at the man she was talking to and realized that she must have been taking his time up,

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you must have some other things to do …I'm so sorry, please you can go back to whatever you were doing before you got here."

"No, no, no," Gaara said, "I want to know what you think about this Gaara fellow."

"It's okay, maybe another time seeing that I've already held you back here talking with me for so long, so next time okay, whenever we see each other," she said as she started moving towards the stairs, "anyways, if you're unwilling to leave, I'll make it easy for you and leave."

She smiled at him and started to descend the stairs slowly. Gaara stood there memorized by her dress and the way she moved in it. She turned around again and waved good-bye to the man she was talking to. Gaara looked at her as she headed towards the greenhouse. When she entered the greenhouse Gaara looked back at Kankurou then back at the girl.

"Tell them I need some air," Gaara said as he started to descend the stairs. Kankurou grabbed his arm and shook his head from side to side.

"Don't worry Kankurou; I won't do anything that will embarrass her or me."

Gaara took his arm back from Kankurou's grip and started to move towards the greenhouse. When he finally got in he saw her smelling his mother favorite flower.

"So I see that you're not only trying to get away from the party, but me as well." He said as he walked closer to her.

She looked up from the flower and saw the man she was talking to on the terrace. She smiled and realized that his eyes are much darker and intense now that it is in the shade.

"It's not that I'm trying to hide from you, maybe from the party, but not from you."

"Ohhh. You're so lying through your teeth."

"No I'm not," she said as she took a step closer to him.

All of a sudden she felt this tension in the air, one that she did not feel when they were outside. Her heart started beating faster and her face began to flush.

"It's just that I don't want to be a bother, that's all."

He looked at her slyly from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Don't look at me that way."

"What way?" He said as he began to walk closer to her.

Her whole body just froze. Her brain kept telling her to move, but her body kept still waiting for him inch closer to her. She could feel her heartbeat beat faster and faster while getting louder and louder in her head. Gaara could also feel her heartbeat and how fast it was pumping. He smiled and looked up at her face. Her body and face was relaxed, but he knew the way she felt really inside by the way her eyes glistened and intense she looked at him. It was as if she was pleading for something. He took his hand and placed it on top of her hand that was resting on the table.

"You didn't answer me." He said.

"Huh?" Was all she could muster out of her mouth.

"In what way should I not be looking at you?"

It took all of her will power to say something.

"That way, the way you are doing right now."

"Well," Gaara said as he traced his hand up on her arm to her shoulder and up her neck. A chill went down her spine when he cupped his hand to her face. Her body reacted instinctively and tilted her head towards his hand.

"I'm not one of those girls." She said.

"I know"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"I know." Was all he could say.

Her hands touched his shoulders as his hand on her face moved to the back of her neck. He took another step closer and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands came around his neck to pull him closer to her. He could feel her breath on his skin so he wrapped his other hand around her waist. He could smell her scent. It was sweet and enticing. It reminded him of the ocean when he was in Konoha. The kiss at first was sweet and soft, but when he rested his hand around her waist the kiss became intense. Her loneliness that she felt when she was living with her uncle came pouring out of her and a need that she has always felt but never known what it was, was answered. Her hands moved through his hair softly pulling and tugging it. And a moan came out of her throat that touched his lips which made him smile. He could feel her every emotion by the way her heartbeat. He knew if a person was lying, mad, or happy because he is apart of the sand and the sand was him. He too could feel her loneliness and he too can understand her. So he kissed her back with the same intense emotion and the want of feeling noticed and accepted, being loved by someone.

Then suddenly she shrieked in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw that the sand has formed around them and it slashed through the back of her dress and on her arms. She was bleeding from it too. Gaara did not have enough courage to look at her so he looked down. She took a step back and looked at her arms and her dress then she looked back up at the man before her. He now looks like a boy who was ashamed of himself. It was a feeling that she too has known and felt her whole life. Yatsumi-ai took a deep breath and took a step closer to him again. She swallowed and said,

"I don't know what just happened, but all I know is that you didn't mean to do this to me on purpose."

She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist. With one hand she wrapped it around his neck and with the other hand she lifted his head up so she could look at him.

"I don't know if what we are doing is wrong or even if it's dangerous, but all I know is that I haven't felt this way in a long time and if it kills me to feel this way then…I'll die knowing I wasn't lonely."

She closed her eyes and kissed him so hard and so fast that Gaara didn't have enough time to react to the kiss. By the time he realized that she was kissing him, she broke the kiss. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was fumbled and she too was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Someone's coming."

He looked at her and smiled. He turned around and tried to sense the ground, but couldn't feel anything. When turned around and was about to tell her that no one was coming, it was then that he could feel someone's foot step getting closer and closer.

"I'll go and hide." She said before Gaara could protest.

He couldn't believe that he could not sense the footsteps coming towards the greenhouse. At that moment, Yatsumi-ai hid under one of the tables while Kankurou opened the door. Gaara's back was facing him when he entered the greenhouse.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but everyone is wondering and asking for you. I told them what you told me, but the elders are now wondering as well. They have requested that you come back inside."

Gaara turned around and faced Kankurou and said.

"Did you use any ninjitsu when you came to get me?"

"No sir I didn't. I just walked her very slowly though so you and your friend could have some more time together..." Kankurou said. "Oh and by the way, where is she? What's her name?"

Gaara whipped around as fast as he could and walked around the table where he last saw her. However she wasn't there. Connected to the tables, on the other side was a door. She must have gone out that way he thought.

"Well, she was hiding here a moment ago, but she must have gone out that door."

Kankurou looked at Gaara then looked back where Gaara had pointed under the table.

"Well, did you at least learn her name? Is she one of your choices for a bride?" Kankurou asked.

Gaara looked at Kankurou with piercing eyes.

"No."

Kankurou could feel the tension between them. And the feeling he gets when Gaara is in an awful mood.

"No to what? The name or the bride part?"

Gaara just looked at Kankurou and walked out of the greenhouse. Kankurou could not understand why he was so mad so he just followed Gaara out of the greenhouse, but he made sure to keep his distance away from Gaara just in case Gaara loses his temper. Gaara on the other hand could not believe that she would just leave without saying good-bye. Not only that, but he forgot to ask her for her name! How can he have such a connection with someone and not know her name. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Then all of a sudden he stopped.

Kankurou stopped too and asked,

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Gaara turned around and said,

"If you didn't use any ninjitsu then why is it that I couldn't feel you coming towards the greenhouse until you were at the end of the stairs, while she felt or should I say sensed you coming towards the greenhouse faster and earlier then I did?"

Kankurou laughed.

"Yeah, right…"

"No I'm serious; she knew you were coming before I did."

"What exactly where you guys doing in there anyway?" Kankurou asked.

Gaara refused to answer that so Kankurou came to his own conclusion about what happened.

"Maybe when you and your friend were being "friendly" your ability to sense someone coming was over-shadowed by what was happening in the greenhouse?"

Gaara looked at Kankurou and his smirk that was on his face.

"It wasn't even like that! And wipe that smirk off your face."

"Sure…I believe you." Kankurou said while he went around Gaara and walked up the stairs. This time it was Gaara who was following Kankurou.

"I'm serious. When we walk into that house that smirk better be off your face and you better act normal."


End file.
